


The Not So New Girl

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [6]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “You moved away when we were in elementary school and moved back when we're in high school and dear Lord have the years been kind to you."





	The Not So New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this one got carried away from me slightly but I love it :)
> 
> Again any mistakes are all mine. And will probably be edited later when I read it over.

 

It was senior year. The last year of high school. Lauren had coasted through with her best friends Normani, Ally and Dinah. They’d been friends since elementary school and nothing changed in high school. It had been a memorable experience. A classic high school experience if you will. Filled with football games, cheerleading practices to take the piss out of and not get on the team etc etc.

 

It was the first day of senior year and Lauren walked into school with her usual black bomber jacket over a 1975 t-shirt she’d got over the summer and her classic black ripped jeans. A beanie shoved on top of unruly black hair and bright green eyes looking for her friends.

 

“Ay watch out boyfriend Lauren’s in town!” Dinah’s slightly obnoxious yell made several people laugh and Lauren walked up with a smirk.

 

“Nice to see you too Dinah.” Lauren said, ignoring the usual stares and drooling people. She was hot, she knew it, she owned it. Sue her.

 

“Girl we all saw each other yesterday. Nothing’s changed.” Dinah complained tapping Lauren’s locker. Lauren rolled her eyes and leaned against the lockers.

 

Suddenly there was The Whispers. The Whispers were those well known rumours and murmurs that travelled the hallway when something new happened. Today’s news was apparently there was a new student in town. Senior too.

 

“You guys hear about the new senior?” Ally asked. Lauren shrugged.

  
“You know I don’t do gossip Ally.” Lauren replied, checking her phone.

 

“I heard she’s hot.” Normani nudged Lauren who scowled at her.

  
“Just because I like girls too doesn’t mean I’ll jump anything with a pulse.” Lauren retorted. Dinah snorted.

  
“Sure Ralph. Sure.” Lauren smacked her around the arm and she flinched.

  
“Mani, control your Dinah.” Lauren teased. Normani narrowed her eyes at Lauren; she was the only one who knew about Normani’s crush on their friend. Lauren had told her to just tell Dinah, you never know until you do something. But Normani was insistent that Dinah was straight and didn’t like her that way. So now Lauren had to put up with two sets of pining friends. Yes, Dinah liked Normani back but was also too afraid.

  
“No one can control me.” Dinah scoffed. Lauren laughed.

  
“Well that’s one thing you’ve got right.” Lauren replied. The bell rung, stopping Dinah’s response.

  
“I’ll see you guys later, I’ve got English.” Lauren sighed, walking in the direction of her class.

 

“Oh! Tell us if you see the new girl!” Ally yelled, Lauren threw her a thumbs up over her shoulder and kept walking.

 

\----

 

The same amount of people hit on her in English as they had done since last year. An average of… everybody. Dinah had quickly caught on to the longing stares everyone - boys and girls - gave Lauren when they walked past and had dubbed Lauren hottest girl in school. No one disagreed, like no one. Not even the cheerleaders.

 

So Lauren sat in the back corner like she always does, winks at the odd girl who stares just a touch too long and sends them turning around with a blush. She waves at a few of the boys who do the same thing but with slightly less feminine attitudes, usually to get nudged by their friends. She shook her head at the desperate teenagers around her and rolled her eyes. Who is actually that desperate?

 

Lauren changed her thoughts when a girl walked in. The new girl. Damn, Normani was right, this girl was hot. Like supernova hot. Lauren was positive she’d never seen such a beautiful girl. She’d also never had such a strong feeling of ‘where do I know you from?’ before. This girl was stunning though and Lauren could tell she had no idea the power she held. She walked in, flowery snapback backwards over a mess of brown hair, sleeveless white turtleneck top, a short checkered skirt and heeled boots and she had the whole class drooling over her. Especially Lauren who still couldn’t shake the feeling she’d seen her before.

 

The girl sat down across the room from Lauren, a few rows in front of her. Their teacher walked in and Lauren groaned quietly, she didn’t want Mr Cowell for a third year running. Obviously her groan hadn’t been quiet enough as a few students snickered and Mr Cowell looked at her dryly, in that disapproving way only he had mastered.

 

“Pleasure to have you again Miss Jauregui.” He replied sourly. Lauren smiled bitterly and went back to tapping her table and periodically glancing at the new girl. Mr Cowell started to call out names but Lauren wasn’t focusing until she saw the new girl straighten up slightly.

 

“Camilla Cabello.” Mr Cowell called out.

 

“Actually it’s CamEEla CabeYo.” She replied sweetly. Lauren heard that sweet, innocent voice and instantly wanted to hear her doing things that was definitely not correcting teachers.

 

“My apologies Miss Cabello.” Mr Cowell said before moving on.

 

It took Lauren a few minutes after roll call finished but she figured out who this Camila Cabello was pretty quickly; the innocent attitude, the ‘I don’t think I’m all that special’ attitude.

 

“Holy shit.” Lauren muttered.

 

“Something to add Miss Jauregui?” Mr Cowell called. Lauren looked at him wide eyed and glanced over to Camila.

  
“No Sir.” She replied, sinking back into her seat with a panicked look on her face. The whole class did a double take; Lauren Jauregui not quipping back something snarky? What the hell?

 

\----

 

It was lunch time, Lauren practically ran towards her friends at their usual table and sat down with wide eyes. Her other lessons had gone by in a blur and she’s certain she has no idea what happened in any of them except a brief two minutes in English.

 

“Camila Cabello.” Lauren said. Dinah looked at her slack jawed, Normani with her eyebrows raised and Ally with a bright smile.

 

“What about her?” Dinah asked eventually. Lauren jiggled her leg up and down in a nervous twitch.

 

“She’s the new girl.” Lauren explained.

  
“No freakin’ way!” Dinah shot out of her seat and looked around the cafeteria. Normani dragged her back down with a hand on the back of t-shirt.

 

“Sit down. People are staring!” Normani hissed. Dinah smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

  
“Damn right they are. Four hottest girls in school all on one table? They better be staring.” Lauren rolled her eyes at Dinah’s antics before she caught sight of that flowery snapback.

 

“No you guys don’t get it. She’s-” Lauren began but Dinah saw Camila and shot out of her seat again.

  
“Chancho!” She yelled across the room. Camila’s hair whipped around as she turned towards the nickname, she looked like a freaking hair commercial and Lauren was sure she whimpered as Ally looked at her curiously.

 

“Cheechee!” Camila ran full pelt at Dinah and wrapped around her in a koala hug.

 

“Mila! Oh my days! You're here!” Ally and Normani squealed, also wrapping around Camila for a hug.

 

“Who would’ve thought I’d come to your school.” Camila laughed as the three of them let go. Lauren was watching them with a soft smile before Camila caught her eye and grinned wider. “Well, well, well. Lauren Jauregui.”

 

“Camila Cabello.” Lauren replied, standing up and moving in front of Camila, her hands tucked into her front jean pockets. Camila bit her lip as she looked up at Lauren.

  
“Still making trouble I see.” Camila said. Lauren nodded slowly with a smirk.

  
“Always did have a knack for trouble.” Lauren shrugged and saw Camila’s eyes wander down her body before reconnecting with her own.

 

“You gonna just stand there Jauregui?” Camila taunted with a grin. Lauren is positive she heard Dinah gasp but she just wrapped her arms around Camila and hugged her for all she was worth.

 

She let the familiar hold from her childhood best friend wash over her and she realised that nothing about Camila had changed. She was still innocent but now she had that mature, slightly coy attitude. Lauren retracted her previous statement; Camila knew the effect she had on people but she didn’t use it to her advantage. She just was. Just like before when it was the cute, goofy air that she had that commanded attention now it was a killer jawline and Latina ass to command even more attention.

 

Camila slowly released herself from Lauren’s grip and sat down at their table, next to Lauren. Lauren sat down and smirked, who would’ve thought their elementary school friend would return again for senior year.

 

\----

 

It was the end of the day, the five of them gathered at Lauren’s locker and soon they were the last ones in the hallway. Lauren hadn’t been able to take her eyes off Camila so therefore she noticed Camila also having trouble looking away from her. The other three hadn’t noticed since they were too busy catching up with Camila but Lauren was debating whether to make a move or not.

 

The perfect opportunity arose when Dinah and Normani had to go to dance practice (Normani had convinced Dinah to join her… it hadn’t taken much convincing) and Ally had to be home for a family thing later that evening. It left Camila and Lauren walking slowly down the school hallways.

 

“So what’s up between Dinah and Normani?” Camila asked. Lauren’s eyes widened and she grinned.

  
“Thank god you see it too.” She groaned. “They both like each other but are too afraid to do anything about it.” Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s been like it for years. Like Jesus the UST is slowly killing me.”  
  
Camila laughed and looped her arm with Lauren’s.

  
“What about Ally?”  
  
“Allysus is too innocent and pure to notice the UST.” Lauren shook her head and Camila laughed again.

  
“No. I mean, is she seeing anyone?” Camila asked. Lauren paused and shook her head.

 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Camila hummed and glanced up at Lauren before looking down at her shoes.

 

“What about you? Anyone catch your eye?” Camila asked with a smirk playing at her lips. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and looked up at the sky before looking down at Camila.

  
“One or two.” Lauren replied with a shrug. They came to a stop in front of Camila’s house, a block away from Lauren’s. Camila stepped away, letting their arms untangle before she adjusted the bag strap across her shoulder.

 

“Interesting.” Camila mused. Lauren nodded and stepped closer to Camila with a smirk.

 

“I’ve got to be honest Camila, I’d never thought I’d see you again.” Lauren said softly. Camila smiled and leant back against her door.

 

“Me neither Lo.” She replied quietly. Lauren stepped forward again, keeping her head ducked to see Camila’s face.

 

“You moved away in elementary school and now you're back for senior year.” Lauren began, she looked Camila down slowly, damn did this girl have an amazing body. “And dear Lord have the years been kind to you.” She sighed breathlessly.

 

Camila blushed and giggled sweetly. She looped her arms around Lauren’s neck and pulled her even closer, so that their noses were practically brushing.

 

“I’d say the same about you Lo but you were always beautiful.” Camila whispered. Lauren watched as Camila bit her lip and decided enough was enough. She leaned forward and replaced Camila’s teeth with her lips, Camila sighed gently against soft lips and leaned up into the kiss. Lauren lightly placed her hands on Camila’s hips and dug her fingers into soft skirt material when Camila opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue sweep across Lauren’s bottom lip.

 

Lauren had never felt so overwhelmed by one kiss. One earth shattering kiss by the girl she’d loved since forever. It was so amazing she didn’t hear the loud rumble of a Jeep pulling up outside Camila’s house. Nor did she hear the door slam. What she did hear was the stern throat clearing behind her. Lauren ripped her lips off of Camila’s, the smaller girl whining slightly, and spun around to come face to face with Sinu, Alejandro and Sofia Cabello.

 

The once stern look on Alejandro’s face was replaced by a look of surprise, mirrored by his wife’s. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and tried to steady her breathing like she hadn’t just had her tongue halfway down their daughter’s throat, against their door, thirty seconds ago.

 

“Lauren?” Sinu asked with a grin. Lauren waved awkwardly and Camila giggled, wrapping her arms around Lauren’s waist from behind.

 

“Hey Mrs Cabello.” She replied sheepishly.

 

“Well, what are the odds of seeing you again, after all these years.” Alejandro laughed. Lauren linked her fingers with Camila’s over her stomach with a grin.

  
“Still living just around the block.” Lauren admitted. Sinu grinned and hummed.

 

“Do come in Lauren.” She said, opening the door and shuffling them all in. Sofi stood in front of Lauren and narrowed her eyes up at her.

  
“Kaki, is that the girl from your wall?” Sofi asked curiously. Camila slipped around Lauren and stood next to her instead. She blushed but nodded.

  
“It is.” Camila replied. Lauren looked at her with drawn together eyebrows. Camila shook her head slightly. Sofi cocked her head slightly before she grinned.

  
“She’s pretty.” Lauren blushed and laughed, looking down at her beaten up boots. Camila looked up at Lauren with a grin.

  
“She is, isn’t she?” Camila steered both Lauren and Sofi inside. She lightly pushed Sofi towards the kitchen where her parents were while she grabbed Lauren’s hand and tugged her upstairs. Their thundering footsteps must’ve made their way to the kitchen because Alejandro’s voice floated up with them.

  
“Mila that door better be open!” Lauren snorted and Camila cringed, she gently closed it, not even hearing the click of the door herself.

 

“What’s this photo Miss Cabello?” Lauren asked with a grin. Camila rolled her eyes and opened up a box.

  
“We’re still unpacking. Sorry about the mess.” Camila said, still bent over inside the box, rummaging around her things.

 

Now Lauren was only human. So when a girl with an ass like Camila’s bends over in front of you, there’s nothing you can really do but stare. Maybe drool a little. And there’s definitely no stopping the sharp 90 degree dive into the gutter. Lauren knows Camila said something, she knows she heard that sweet husky voice washing through her ears but damn if it went in one ear and straight out the other.

 

“Found it!” Camila exclaimed, shocking Lauren out of her leering. Lauren swiftly made her way over to Camila and pressed herself against Camila’s back. Camila took a sudden sharp intake of air and she swears her heart skipped.

 

“What am I looking at?” Lauren whispered, her lips brushing Camila’s ear teasingly. Camila swayed back into Lauren’s front and she felt Lauren’s hands resting on her hips, steadying her.

  
“Um… oh the picture!” Camila said after a minute or so. She held up the worn photo and Lauren grinned.

  
“I can’t believe you still have this.” Lauren laughed.

 

It was a picture of the five of them, taken a few days before Camila left. They were young and innocent. Lauren was actually in colours. Camila had a large bow in her hair. Dinah and Normani were wrapped around each other with their cheeks pressed together. Ally was standing in front of Lauren, shorter than all of them. Lauren had her chin resting on top of Ally’s head but she was on her tip toes. Camila was looking at Lauren like she held the answers to life and Lauren was looking back at her with a similar expression.

 

“It’s all pretty much the same.” Camila whispered. Lauren hummed and ducked her head slightly to press a soft kiss to Camila’s neck, making the girl sigh contently.

 

“I loved you then and I love you now.” Lauren mumbled. Camila spun around in her arms and looked at her wide eyed. Lauren just smiled at her softly, like Camila had hung the stars in the sky.

 

“You mean that?” Camila asked in awe. Lauren nodded slowly. “I loved you always.”

 

Camila swiftly leaned up and captured Lauren’s lips in a smooth kiss. It had barely began when her door swung open and Alejandro stood there with a slight scowl.

  
“Thought I said door open mija.” He said. Lauren jumped back like Camila was priceless jewels she’d been caught stealing. Camila rolled her eyes.

 

“Didn’t hear you.” Camila replied sweetly. Lauren looked around Camila’s room, trying to look innocent.

 

“Uh huh, sure you didn’t. Your friends are here by the way.” He said with a knowing grin.

 

No sooner had he said it, Dinah, Normani and Ally burst into the room. They all came to a stop when they saw Lauren there, wide eyed and still looking like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Lauren. You're here. We stopped by your house.” Dinah said dumbly. Camila grinned and stepped closer to Lauren casually.

  
“She walked me home.” Camila shrugged. Dinah raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Alejandro sighed before walking downstairs, Camila could convince people that aliens existed with that smile.

 

“Anyway we have news!” Normani said, buzzing with excitement. Lauren flopped back on Camila’s bed, her back resting against the headboard. Camila hurriedly scampered into her side, tucking neatly under her arm and resting her head on her shoulder.

  
“Continue.” Camila nodded as she slung her arm across Lauren’s waist. The three girls blinked at them before Ally just shook her head.

  
“Normani and Dinah are together.” She said. Lauren shot off the bed, leaving Camila to flop sideways with an ‘oof’.

 

“Finally!” She yelled. Dinah and Normani looked at her confused.

  
“What do you mean finally?” Dinah asked.

  
“Do you know how long I’ve had to put up with you two staring lovey dovey at each other without the other noticing? Like you guys should give me an award for not saying shit when you both told me about your feelings for the other. So many opportunities to tease gone by to be a good friend.” Lauren ranted. Dinah and Normani blushed and interlaced their fingers.

 

“Lo, chill babe.” Camila laughed from the bed and Lauren looked over her shoulder with a shrug.

  
“You don’t know the pain I’ve been through Camz.” Lauren shuddered and sat at the foot of the bed next to Ally. Camila pouted and tapped the spot next to her. Dinah saw her chance and dived across the bed to land next to Camila.

  
“So, Mila, Lauren’s pretty hot now isn’t she?” Dinah said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

“You’re too late Dinah. They’ve already made out on the porch.” Alejandro said as he walked by the room.

 

The three of them looked to Lauren and Camila with open mouths and wide eyes.

  
“I guess we had news as well?” Camila winced. Dinah fistpumped, pressed a firm kiss to Normani’s lips and grinned.

  
“My ship finally sailed! I’ve been waiting since middle school and Lauren refused to date anyone until Mila came back!” Dinah yelled. Lauren blushed and Camila looked at her with wide eyes.

  
“What?” Camila asked with a smile.

  
“Hey, I told you I loved you then.” Lauren shrugged. Camila crawled over to her and landed in her lap. Lauren’s eyes slipped shut as Camila tugged her forward with a hand behind her neck.

 

They kissed slowly, as though they had all the time in the world. Right up until Camila tangled her hand in Lauren’s hair and gripped ever so slightly tighter. Lauren gasped and Camila took her invitation eagerly, her tongue weaving into Lauren’s mouth and tangling with her own. It was way too much for Lauren to process let alone act so she let her instincts take over. Her hand slipped down to Camila’s ass and pulled her closer before tangling her hand in Camila’s hair under her snapback.

  
“Oi! Camren! Break it up! Innocent Allysus over here!” Dinah yelled. Camila and Lauren broke apart panting and looked over at Ally sheepishly.

 

Ally just shook her head.

  
“Y’all need Jesus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos welcome here or hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
